La primera vez que
by fujoshi hetaliana 1
Summary: La vida esta llena de primeras veces que marcan una diferencia,habeses para entender el amor de una pareja dispareja es necesario ver esas primeras veces
1. la primera vez que:te vi

**hola,estos seran momentos pequeños o aveces hare unos mas largos,seran relatados por Aomine o Sakurai,espero que les gusten**

* * *

** Kuroko no basket no me pertenece  
**

**La primera vez que:te vi**

estaba caminando por todo el campus sin saber realmente a donde ir,al ser mi primer dia no sabia donde quedaba mi salon y por levantarme tarde tambien me perdi la bienvenida,vi un chico caminando oculto tras un mapa

-oye-le llame para preguntarle si sabia donde estaba mi salon

-lo siento-se disculpo el chico

-porque?-no entendi porque se disculpaba conmigo,no hiso nada

-lo siento-susurro denuevo bajando el mapa dejandome ver su hermosa cara, era castaño con unos enormes ojos cafes,se veia tan delicado, inocente

-¿sabes donde queda el salon del grupo 1ºB ?-pregunte con calma

-eh?-se sorprendio un poco-yo tambien estoy buscando ese salon…pero…lo siento no le entiendo bien al mapa y llevo un buen rato perdido-eso salido de su pequeña boquita se escucho tan adorable ¿Qué mierda dije?

-prestamelo-le pedi yo,si,LE PEDI,por alguna razon con el no me dan ganas de ser tan ostil-estamos aqui-señale un punto especifico-el salon es este-le dije devolviendole su mapa

-lo siento-susurro denuevo tomando el papel

-deja de disculparte,se nos hara tarde-le dije empezano a caminar

-lo siento-dijo nuevamente antes de empezar a caminar 

* * *

**Gracias por leer :D**


	2. la primera vez que:vi tu habilidad

** Kuroko no kasuke no me pertenece**

* * *

** La primera vez que:vi tu habilidad**

Cuando por fin terminaron las clases tocaba ir al gipnacio para conocer a mis compañeros y empezar a practicar,en mi opinion una perdida de tiempo preferiria irme a dormir en la asotea.

-hola-salude a Sakurai en cuanto lo vi,me extraño que estubiese alli

-hola-saludo mirandome con sus grandes ojos tristones-lo siento-dijo luego

-atencion!-grito un tipo con una sonrisa bastante inquietane-mi nombre es soichi Imayoshi soy el capitan del equipo-se presento

-yo soy Kosuke wakamatsu soy el centro del equipo-se presnto un tipo peliblanco,bastante pesado a mi parecer-presentence ustedes tambien-

-lo siento-se disculpo sakurai bajando la cabeza-mi nombre es Sakurai Ryo, soy de primero-

-Cual es tu habilidad Sakurai?-pregunto el capitan

-los tiros-respondio timidamente,que raro yo no creeo que semejante chico pueda jugar

-tu?-me apunto a mi

-soy Aomine Daiki,pimer año,soy el mejor jugador de Basketball que hay-presumi un poco

-Aoimine Daiki,la estrella de la generacion de los milagros,interesante, veamos que pueden hacer-nos arrojo un balon a cada quien

-Aomine-kun!-esa voz la conoceria donde fuera

-Hola momoi-salude sin ganas,habeses esa chica es algo fastidiosa por no mencionar su comida

-te toco en un grupo diferente al mio o no entraste a clases-me pregunto

-me toco en otro grupo-gracias a kami

-disculpe señorita pero no puede estar aquí,vamos a practicar-le dijo el capitan

-yo soy parte del equipo-le dijo,esa no se la sabia

-muy bien no me importa-respondio sin quitar su sonrisa-ustedes empiecen-

-hai-respondimos al mismo tiempo,Sakurai ni se movio de su sitio solo arojo la pelota hacia el aro y para sorpresa de todos aunque estabamos parados a mas de media cancha del aro el balon cayo por la red sin siquiera tocar el aro

-lo siento-susurro rapidamente

-no tienes por que sentirlo,eso fue impresionante-le felicito Wakamatsu

-eso fue muy bueno-le felicite tambien,momoi se sorprendio que yo hiciera eso,este chico es impresionante,es hermoso y ademas puede hacer eso,me gusta

* * *

**Gracias por leer :D**


	3. la primera vez que:probaste mi comida

**hola,el cap del dia de hoy es relatado por nuestro adorado Sakurai**

* * *

La primera vez que:probaste mi comida

Hora de comer,nunca eh comido mucho pero pense que al practicar en un equipo deportivo me daria mas hambre,error,de echo creeo que tengo incluso menos,¿que hago?

-eso se ve rico-escuche la voz de Aomine-kun antes de que el tomara comida de mi obento-te lo comeras?-me pregunto con calma,yo se lo di,menos mal que a el le gusto mi comida porque yo ya estaba lleno-tu madre cocina muy bien-me dijo

-lo siento,enrealidad lo prepare yo-dije timedamente,siempre eh sido muy timido y asustadizo

-cocinas muy bien Sakurai-me felicito

-gracias-susurre sintiendome un poco sonrojado-puedes llamarme Ryo si quieres-

-Aomine no le robes su comida a Sakurai-le grito wakamatsu-senpai,se acerco corriendo supongo que queria pegarle,Aomine-kun le atino una patada en el estomago y siguio comiendo tranquilamente

-no me molestes-le ordeno de forma fria-gracias Ryo-me dijo devolviendome mi toper para luego irse

-ese maldito-murmuro Wakamatsu desde el piso,me alegra mucho que mi comida le guste a Aomine-kun

* * *

**Gracias por leer :D**


	4. la primera vez que:me di cuenta

**este es de Aomine,empezamos con el yaoi!**

* * *

La primera vez que me di cuenta

Las practicas son demaciado aburidas la unica razon por la que vengo es porque me gusta ver a Sakurai,ultimamente me gusta mucho observarlo y estar con el,me siento tan estupido por todo esto,no creeo estar enamorado solo me agrada su presencia

-hey Sakurai!-le llamo Wakamatsu

-lo siento-se disculpo-que pasa?-le pregunto una vez estubo cerca del imbecil

-quisieras…-o no,no dejare que se lo lleve,de ninguna manera,se por sus ojos que lo invitara a salir

-Sakurai!-grite con fuerza

-lo siento-se disculpo denuevo-vuelvo en un momento si-se disculpo con Wakamatsu para venir conmigo

-vamos a tomer un helado-le pedi/ordene sin saber muy bien que me movia a hacer eso

-eh?claro-me sonrio,me senti tan feliz y tan torpe al mismo tiempo que le sonrei tambien

-pues entonces vamos-le dije empezando a caminar hacia los vestidores

-lo siento,me das un momento por favor-pregunto viendo a Wakamatsu

-esta bien,date prisa-le pedi con algo de fastidio,no alcanzaba a oir lo que decian pero Wakamatsu se veia molesto y desilucionado,no le permitire que se quede con sakurai para el,porque me di cuenta que lo quiero para mi **Gracias por leer :D**


	5. la primera vez que:pude descanzar

**hola,hoy es relatado por Aomine,la malloria seran relatados por el ya que yo creeo que el tambien puede ser tierno si quiere en especial si esta enamorado**

* * *

La primera vez que pude descansar

Me gusta dormir,ahora mismo voy hacia la asotea para tomar una siesta, muchos me preguntan como puedo dormir tanto,la verdad es que aunque duerma mucho sigo sintiendome cansado,como si hubiese algo que me atormentara

-laralalaralara-escuche una voz dulce casi al llegar al lugar donde dormia siempre,al poder ver a la persona que cantaba de forma tan dulce una cancion que yo en mi vida habia escuchado,me di cuenta que era Ryo,me acreque a el en silencio y el por tener los ojos cerrados no me noto asta que puse mi cabeza en sus piernas-eh?-se asusto un poco

-sigue cantando-le pedi observando sus enormes ojos cafes

-lo siento-se disculpo antes de seguir cantando,cerre mis ojos y me quede dormido,cuando desperte me senti tan tranquilo y relajado,como si ubiese dormido bien por primera vez en mi vida

-que bueno que ya desperto Aomine-kun-Sakurai me saludo con una hermosa sonrisa

-hola-salude yo,no tenia ganas de pararme,pese a estar en el suelo me sentia muy comodo y mas aun cuando me di cuenta que Sakurai acariciaba mis cabellos con toda la calma del mundo,quisa fue por el que por primera vez en mi vida logre descanzar

* * *

**Gracias por leer :D**


	6. la primera vez que:sufri

**Hola,el cap de hoy es un poco/muy triste,quedan advertidas**

* * *

La primera vez que sufri

Estaba buscando a Sakurai desde hace como una hora o mas,desde que termino el entrenamiento,recorde de pronto que el unico lugar donde no habia buscado era la cancha y fui hacia alla, ultimamente el actua muy exraño,quizas sea solo mi imaginacion pero la verdad no lo creo,ultimamente se ve cada vez mas triste y eso no me agrada.

Lo encontre,pude ver su figura sentada en el suelo ¿Qué estaria haciendo? Decidi quedarme oculto para ver que pasaba,cuando Ryo alzo con sus pequeñas manitas el short que usaba siempre para practicar pense en irme pero lo que vi me dejo elado en mi sitio,!Ryo estaba lleno de cortadas!, senti nauseas al ver la gran cantidad de marcas,unas tan recientes que aun se veian rojas,unas cicatrizes vastante feas y unos surcos donde la piel era aun mas blanca;lo vi sacar de su bolsillo una pequea navaja para luego acercarla a sus piernas mientras lloraba

-¿Qué mierda te pasa?-grite arrebatandole la navaja sin saber en que momento me le acerque tanto

-¿A…ao..aomine-kun?-tartamudeo asustado

-si,¿Por qué haces esto?-le pregunte señalando sus muslos arañados

-yo…yo..lo siento-susurro llorando de nuevo,me senti mal,realmente mal,me coloque entre sus piernas para abrazarlo contra mi pecho,el se detuvo un segundo por la impresión pero luego se aferro a mi camisa llorando con desesperacion,cuando se logro calmar lo cargue para sentarlo en mis piernas y luego lo segui abrazando con fuerza,con miedo

-¿Por qué haces esto?-le pregunte sintiendo un nudo en la garganta

-lo siento-susurro-no pude evitarlo,estoy tan solo y me sentia tan triste-dijo con la voz rota,estaba llorando denuevo

-¿tus padres donde estan?-era la primera vez que preguntaba por su familia

-no lo se,en europa creeo-murmuro recargando su cabeza en mi pecho

-crees?le pregunte extrañado

-ellos mandan dienro para todos mis gastos y bastante mas de sobra, pero…hace cuatro años que no los veo-respondio llorando denuevo

-A quien tienes?-pregunte yo

-a nadie,vivo solo-se aferro un poco mas a mi camisa

-tienes amigos?-para observarlo todo el dia tenia muy poca informacion de el

-no,nadie me quiere-susurro llorando denuevo

-eso es mentira-susurre sintiendo como las lagrimas bajaban ahora por mis mejillas,Ryo volteo a verme sorprendido-yo te quiero-susurre abrazandolo con mas fuerza sin poder dejar de llorar

-encerio?-pregunto extrañado

-claro que si tonto-le dije sonriendo-no quiero volver a ver que ta agas daño-le dije-y ya no estaras solo porque ahora me tienes a mi-bese su frente con dulzura

-yo tambien te quiero-hablo con una sonrisa timida en su linda boquita,no me gusto verlo llorar,de echo deteste ver sus bellos ojos anegados en tristeza,yo me esforzare por que sus mejillas se pongan rojas de alegria y no por las lagrimas,que sus ojos brillen de amor y no de tisteza y que su mundo dej de estar vacio porque yo quiero ser parte de el 

* * *

**Gracias por leer **


	7. me diste un beso en publico

**hola,el de hoy es platicado por Aomine**

* * *

**La primera vez que me diste un beso en publico**

Momoi a estado muy emocionada por llevarnos a un concierto de metal al capitan,el imbecil,sakurai y a mi,sakurai fue el ultimo en enterarse y no tenia ropa para algo asi,asi que el y momoi se fueron mero ese dia por la mañana a comprar ropa(el concierto era en la noche)

-estan tardando un poco no?-pregunto el capitan,llevavamos un buen rato esperandolos en un parque cercano al lugar del concierto,todos ibamos vestidos de negro

-ya sabes que las mujeres se tardan mucho en comprar-dije yo con flojera

-llegamos!-volteamos a ver hacia donde prevenia el grito de esa voz tan conocida

-porque tardaron tanto?-pregunto el capitan

-lo siento-volte a ver a Ryo,llevaba un pantalon de mezclilla negra exageradamente pegado,una camisa igual de pegada y negra de manga larga, unos converse negros y un collar de picos que en vez de hacerlo ver rudo solo lo hacian lucir mas adorable aun

-limpiate la baba-me dijo momoi en un susurro,inconcientemente me pase la mano por la boca,desde que vi cortandose a Sakurai me la paso pegado a el y momoi se dio cuenta

-te vez lindo-le dijo wakamatsu,eso no me gusto y creeo que se me noto mucho

-lo siento-se disculpo Ryo y se me acerco con calma-te vez muy bien-me dijo con una sonrisa amable

-vamos,se nos ara tarde-dijo momoi apresurandonos,maldita ellos fueron quienes se tardaron,pero admito que valio la pena esperar

Llegamos al concierto,les dimos los voletos y entramos a donde estaba todo el pubico,muchas chicas nos miraban y nos echavan piropos

-oye bonito¿bienes solo?-un tarado se dirigio a sakurai,pude ver que se asusto,mire de forma fria al pobre idiota que grito eso aciendo que el se asustara

-kyaaa,¡ya va a empezar!-grito Momoi entusiasmada,todo se puso oscuro

-lo siento-murmuro sakurai acercandose lo mas que pudo a mi,supongo que le asusta la oscuridad,derrepente aparecieron los cantantes y empezaron cantar en ingles,yo no se como me deje convencer de venir pero no me arrepiento,la musica es buena y sakurai esta conmigo,no necesito nada mas

-te diviertes?-le pregunte a Ryo con una sonrisa

-si-grito haciendo escuchar su delicada voz sobre la musica

Cuando acabo el concierto todos ivamos calmados hacia la salida,Sakurai se sugeto de mi brazo para no perderse,el capitan y Wakamatsu se fueron muy rapido y luego se fueron a su casa cada uno

-fue genial!-grito momoi cuando salimos

-si-dijimos al unisono

-oye bombon-dijo un tipo con pinta de brabucon hacercandose a Sakurai demaciado para mi gusto-que te parece si nos divertimos un rato?-le dijo tomandolo del brazo

-lo siento-se veia asustado,momoi abrio la boca para decir algo pero la cerro al ver como yo le pegaba un puñetazo en la cara a ese tipejo

-que diablos te pasa?-me grito desde el suelo-te voy a partir la jeta!-grito molesto

-sakurai,atrás de mi-le ordene con voz calmada,el tipo se me avento con el puño enfrente,me quite y lo tire al piso con una patada a los tobillos haciendo que se pegara en la cara

-maldito imbecil-me grito para luego irse corriendo,que cobarde

-te hiso algo?-pregunte acercandome a sakurai para mirarlo con algo de preocupacion

-no,lo siento-se veia tan adorable

-no importa-sakurai se me hacerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla,me senti tan feliz que sonrei como idiota,escuche que unas chicas a lo lejos gritaba "yaoi,yaoi"no se que sea eso

-gracias-dijo con la cara roja como un semaforo

-no es nada,ven vamos,te llevare a tu casa-me ofreci

-hasta mañana-grto momoi

-aja adios-respondi yo caminando tras Sakurai,me sentia tan feliz

* * *

**Gracias por leer :D**


	8. la primera vez que:respondi

**hola,el capirulo de hoy es relatado por sakurai,no es presisamente un momente AxS pero creeo que es importante para la historia**

* * *

**La primera vez que respondi**

Estabamos en la azotea como siempre que Aomine-kun quiere dormir,yo cantaba una cancion de cuna que recordaba vagamente mientras el dormia tranquilamente con la cabeza en mis piernas,acariciaba su cabello con calma para que durmiera mejor

-Sakurai¿Qué haces aquí?-no me di cuenta cuando habia subido wakamatsu-senpai,coloque un dedo sobre mis labios indicandole que no hicera ruido-porque?-pregunto mas bajo,yo señale al chico dormido en mis piernas,por alguna razon wakamatsu se molesto y se fue,me disculpare con el luego

* * *

Caminaba solo por los pasillos del colegio,habia olvidado mi cuaderno de fisica en el salon y volvi por el

-sakurai!-escuche un grito a mis espaldas

-lo siento-dije volteando-hola-era wakamatsu

-porque diablos tenias a Aomine dormido en tus piernas?-se veia molesto

-porque el queria dormir-el seño de wakamatsu se fruncio mas,me asuste un poco

-¿acaso eres su novia?-me grito molesto-ese imbecil se la pasa pegado a ti,se aprovecha de tu amabilidad ¿Por qué no te das cuenta? ¡Aomine es un maldito infeliz egolatra!-grito wakamatsu,le pegue una bofetada con bastante fuerza,no supe porque lo hice,solo se que me molesto que dijera eso

-lo siento-susurre asustandome un poco pero no me eche para atras-Aomine-kun no es como usted cree y no me gusta que hable mal de el-le explique con toda la calma que tenia

-por dios sakurai reacciona ¡pareciera que estas enamorado de el!-me grito iracundo

-y que si asi fuera?-dije sin pensar,senti como mis mejillas se sonrojaban

-no puede ser-wakamatsu se puso palido-si ese bruto te lastima sera tu culpa-me dijo molesto y se fue,me quede solo,pensando en mis propias palabras,esa era la primera vez en mi vida que me mantube firme y me alegraba que fuese por Aomine-kun

* * *

**wakamatsu sin querer puso su granito de arena,****Gracias por leer :D**


	9. la primera vez que:pedi ayuda p1

**Hola,lamento haber dejado tanto tiempo el fic,pero ya volvi,el de hoy lo relata Aomine**

* * *

** La primera vez que pedi ayuda parte 1**

-aomine-kun¿para que nos reunio a todos?-pregunto kuroko con calma,todos estabamos reunidos en mi cuarto

-si Aominecchi ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-apollo kise jugando con su telefono

-bueno pues….-no sabia como decir lo que queria pedirles-em…-

-¿quieres invitar a alguien a salir y no sabes como?-akashi acerto como siempre

-si-murmure nervioso

-quien es?minechin-me pregunto murasakibara

-seguro que es Sakurai-kun-satsuki tambien estaba con nosotros

-por la cara que pusiste dedusco que si-dijo midorima con burla

-muy bien ¿alguna idea?-pregunto akashi

-¿Qué tal si hacemos una cita grupal?-sugirio kuroko

-¿cita grupal?-preguntamos todos extrañados

-en ves de que vallan ellos solos iremos en grupo,pero por parejas-explico el peliazul

-es una buena idea-dijo satsuki

-asi,si aominecchi la riega lo podemos ayudar-comento kise

-pero no todos aquí tenemos pareja-se quejo Akashi tomando sus tijeras

-emmm¿Qué tal si kuroko te consigue a ese chico….furihata?-le propuso satsuki con malicia

-entonces tambien voy-akashi guardo sus tijeras sonriendo levemente

-"pobre chico"-pense,volviendo al tema,me senti feliz por el apoyo de mis amigos

* * *

Al siguiente dia despues de la practica no sabia aun como invitarlo pero decidi tragarme el nerviosismo y hablarle

-sakurai-le llame suavemente para no asustarlo

-¿Qué ocurre Aomine-kun?-al ver la amble sonrisa de Ryo me puse mas nervioso

-emm,yo…quiero invitarte a una cita grupal este sabado-lo se soy un asco en esto

-¿cita grupal?-me pregunto curioso

-pues sera como una cita solo que vamos en grupo o algo asi-le explique sobando mi nuca

-por supuesto que si-sonrio de forma dulce

-te recogere a las 10-le dije sonriendo,me sentia tan feliz,sentia como ai miles de mariposas volaran de forma violenta en mi estomago

* * *

**Gracias por leer,suvier pronto la segunda parte :D**


	10. la primera vez que:pedia ayuda parte 2

**Hola,lamento la espera,¿saben?,se me ocurrio que podria hacer algo aci como una secuela en la que cuente comolos integrantes de la generacio milagrosa convencieron a su pareja ir a la cita y tambien lo que hieron el ella,¿que opinan?**

* * *

La primera vez que pedi ayuda parte 2

Finalmente el dia habia llegado,nunca me habia sentido tan ansioso,fui a la casa de Sakurai a recogerlo y por primera vez en mi vida fui puntual,toque la puerta y revise mi ropa denuevo,estaba nervioso

-Aomine-kun-me saludo sakurai con una dulce sonrisa

-hola Sakurai ¿listo?-le sonrei tambien

-si-cerro la puerta de su casa y empezamos a caminar rumbo a un parque cercano que es donde nos esperaban los demas;Al llegar y ver a mis "queridos " amigos,supe que la cita seria de todo menos tranquila,Kise estaba abrazando a su capitan de equipo como si fuera un peluche,cosa que a el no parecia agradarle,Midorima discutia de a saber que con Takao,Akashi tenia a un chico con cara de miedo sujeto de la mano;los unicos que se ven normales son Myrasakibara con ese el tal Himuro y kuroko con kagami

-hola-salude yo llamando la atencion de todos

-tu eres sakurai ¿cierto?-Kise se le acerco con una gran sonrisa aun abrazando a kasamatsu

-lo siento,si-saludo el algo timido

-awww que tierno-Rico le miro como si fuera un oso de peluche rosa con corazones,si no estubiera con momoi me molestaria

-¿verdad que es adorable?-la pelirosa le siguio,Sakurai se puso como jitomate

-lo siento-grito aun mas rojo,yo sonrei,es tan dulce

-muy bien vamonos-dijo Akashi empezando a caminar con el tal Furihata un poco mas tranquilo ahora;decidimos ir a la feria,una vez entramos nos quedamos pensando que hacer un momento,a final de cuentas cada pareja se fue por su lado,acordando volver en tres horas a la ,¿ahora que hago?

-emm¿quieres una manzana caramelada?-le pregunte a sakurai sin saber que mas decir,el sonrio y asintio un poco sonrojado,fuimos a un puesto y compramos un par

-gracias Aomine-kun-me dijo Sakurai sonriendo mientras mordia su manzana, un poco de caramelo se quedo en su boca,me acerque y lo bese,no podia creerlo y menos aun cuando el me correspondio de forma timida,me sentii tan feliz,rodee su pequeña cintura con mis brazos,nos separamos un momento despues,nos miramos apenados-yo….tu…-las palabras no salian,se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta

-Aomine-kun yo…..me gustas!-Sakurai grito bajando la cabeza,sonrojado,me senti aun mas feliz,lebante su barbilla con mi mano para besarlo denuevo

-ven,vamos a paseear-le dije sonriendo,nos divertimos mucho,comimos dulces,nos subimos a varios juegos y gane varios peluches para Sakurai,el tambien gano algunos para mi,no por nada es el mejor tirador de Too,nos encontramos todos y decidimos ir a comer,todos nos felicitaron por nuestra nueva relacion y nos sentamos todos cerca del rio

-Kasamatsu-sempai di ah-kise le estaba tratando de dar de comer en la boca al gruñon de su novio

-callate kise-le ordeno el dandole un sape

-auch-se quejo levemente con lagrimas en los ojos,a fin de cuentas el enano termino siendo alimentado por kise

-di ah-al parecer Akashi los habia visto pues le ordeno al chico que tenia sentado en sus piernas que habriera la boca

-a-ah-el otro la habrio un poco asustado,pobre tipo,ojala se acostumbre con el tiempo porque Akashi no parece tener ganas de alejarse de el;nos sentamos juntos,Sakurai saco un par de obentos de su pequeña mochila y me tendio uno sonriendo sonrojado

-gracias-le dije yo sonriendole tambien;nuestra primera cita salio muy bien, ahora que tengo a sakurai soy mas feliz que nunca y para ser la primera vez que pido ayuda no salio nada mal

* * *

**Gracias por leer :D**


End file.
